Just another Sunday
by Footprint
Summary: The Winchesters have found a case close to home it's a long shot but they have time to kill. Set in season 12 towards the beginning of the season.
1. C1 : Up, up and away

THE ROAD SO FAR

This tale takes place sometime between when the Winchester's mother Mary has left, but before she has joined the British men of letters. Sam and Dean are in their own American, men of letters bunker like usual and it's just a regular Sunday morning.

Chapter: 1 Up up and away

Sam's up early like usual, he's done his morning workout like usual, he's had his shower like usual, now instead of having his plain black coffee one sugar like usual, he's gone to check on his brother.

Their mother Mary left recently it's nearly been a month now, and Sam has been checking up on him every now and then, Dean didn't take it well.As he walks uncomfortably to his elder brother he reminds himself "I get it, he's hurts, he probably feels betrayed even, but mom, must feel like an alien, everything is foreign, with all the lols and selfies she needs space, why doesn't he just accept it, she's not just our mom she's a person"

He opens the door and Dean is up and by up I mean all the way up, he's watching his favourite porn, Japanese porn.

Now this isn't the first time I've caught him, but today he's actually using a bluetooth head set, like wow really he must have thought ahead normally he'd just put it on mute, but that isn't the gruesome part, his hands are in his boxers and yes that means there are no pants and no thankfully I didn't make much out.

Sam "Aah ! dude lock the door" He soon realises by the shaking of his hand, the nodding of his head and let's not forget the quivering of his lips, he's not even been noticed by this porn zombie he's eyes are glued on and ears plugged in, "I need to get the hell out" he says aloud.

Sam's face is believably more red than Dean's right now, "God I'm gonna throw up" He misses breakfast that day, Dean does not he is down not too long after the incident.

Sam is finding it hard to even make eye contact with him and Dean bless him is as oblivious as usual, he's made himself a breakfast dog sandwich, one of his cherished sandwiches basically a thick piece of bread folded, bacon and eggs in between with whatever sauces you want in it, in Dean's case it's mayo and a lot of it.

Sam been searching away all that time anything to distract himself. As he sees Dean's hands all gooey and then that same expression on his face, that same quiver, all sorts of memories are hitting him what the hell is wrong with this man, he eats his sandwich like he's watching porn, or does he watch porn like his eating, the mental strain is just too much for him.

Sam bursts out "Dean !" louder than normal Dean looks up slightly confused "what !" Sam pauses for a bit "Err...I've got a case !" Dean "On a Sunday ? huh" Sam "yeah it happens" Sam is still struggling to look at him, Dean bites on to his sandwich and muffles out "no rest for the wicked burb"

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, I've actually got around 11 chapters kinda done, they should be uploaded soon, it hasn't really changed much since my first draft let me know what you think pls, thanks for reading


	2. C2: Cold case

THE ROAD SO FAR

The Winchesters have left their bunker in Lebanon, Kansas, interesting side note there are many cities named Lebanon in the good old USA named after the biblical Lebanon.

The Lebanon in Kansas for example is practically a ghost town of about 200 the reason why we are discussing this, because the current case is in Lebanon Nebraska, right next door to Lebanon Kansas, (home town of the American men of letters bunker) the Winchesters are heading right now to Nebraska the journey is about two or so hours.

Chapter 2: Cold cases

Dean "So you're telling me there's another town named Lebanon ?" Sam " Yeah there's quite a few actually, it is a biblical city after all" Dean "Hey don't get biblical with me"

Sam pauses for a second then let's out a sigh and stays silent. Dean "So Sammy run by the case with me one more time I didn't really catch everything had my hands full"

Sam does his usual frown and continues "Okay so there was a construction crew, or something" Dean interrupts "so a lumber jack" Sam nods "and they were cutting down trees clearing the area for some store" Dean "and the tree was hallow ?" Sam "Not completely, the bottom half, well more like one and a half meter was like normal and the rest was hallow" Dean interrupts again "And then one of their men dies" Sam "Well he's was in critical condition as far as I know they were cutting the tree like normal, at the bottom as you do but it snapped from where it was hallow, so I'm guessing the vibrations must have caused the top part to crack or something, and that then causes it to fall early and one of their men is hurt"

Dean "So then they decided to do a full inquiry" Sam "So you were listening ? Yeah they did an investigation and found more hallow trees nearby so here's were it concerns us they find also find dead bodies buried at the roots of the first hallow tree the one that's been that's cut" Dean nods along "go on"

Sam "So yeah pretty much a week ago they found these bodies well not just bodies but a whole family and they suspect it's a missing family from late 1955"

Dean "they don't know do they ?" Sam explains "Think about it, it was a long time ago the bodies are totally deteriorated, all they have is bones and there was very little dental records in a small place like Lebanon back then, but the timeline fits they gonna get a specialist to confirm, they've shipped off the bodies to some institute" Dean "I don't know Sam this case seems cold like really cold and no bodies to examine as well Sam"

Sam answers him back with just a touch of force "I know, I get it, it's a long shot but it's around the corner, it's a case, we have a location at least, so yeah Dean, maybe yeah we need to work it, but that's what you've got to do sometimes"

Dean "Anyways I'm hungry you want to grab something" Sam "do I want to grab something no Dean I do not want to grab anything and if you don't mind I have pod casts I want to catch up on, that I'll really like to listen to" Dean "Suit yourself I need some meat today man some protein"

Sam signs "the idiots low on ammo" he says to himself as he closes his eyes and loses himself into a book he's been saving for a rainy day 'The Little Prince' it's supposed to be a classic.

A/N: The little prince at the end there it's supposed to be among the most sold books, like ever never heard of it, just started it a few days ago just wanted to give it some free advertisement it's free on net so I'm not making anything out of it, anyways continuing, I'm still stuck on chapter 11 but I'm not planning on doing more than 15 chapters so it should be finished soon, I was thinking of realising this in a few days but I had a really slow day at work today, so I've published this ahead of schedule, I remember back when I reached this stage I had just decided what monster I wanted to do and a rough idea for a back story, please review !!!


	3. C3: The Hallow Tree

THE ROAD SO FAR

Sam and Dean have arrived in Lebanon Nebraska, it was just over a two hour drive then another twenty or so minutes straight to the crime scene, so it literally was like their back yard.

There wasn't much information online, just a location Beaver Forest, next to Beaver River which is more like a big stream than a river, deep enough to drown though.

Similarly the case didn't have anything specific to narrow it down to a particular supernatural creature

however the ritualistic sacrifice brings witchcraft to mind, hence they came prepared with wards and charms just in case.

Chapter 3 The hallow tree

Dean "Where is this tree, Sammy how long's it gonna take" Sam "another ten minutes" he mumbles "What" Dean replies Sam responds "it's here Dean just keep your eyes open" Dean "okay but without a location, we've got nothing here Sammy diddly squat" Sam "it's before crossing the Beaver River which is in that direction so we must be very close, so relax Dean" Dean mimics Sam's last few words in a childish tone, and continues teasing his little brother.

It doesn't take long the brothers soon stumble on to the location. Dean "Well this is a first, no ones here" Sam "Who were you expecting ?" Dean "Somebody, anybody I mean there isn't even any police tape, don't they need to preserve the crime scene or something ?" Sam "A small place like this in the middle of no where, there's probably no over sight Dean they did their job, probably whatever they can get away with and set off" Dean "Great! anyways to work"

The brothers are wearing their FBI attire just in case they run into anyone, they pull out their gloves, to look the part and start looking for anything from the broken parts of the tree, starting from the stump.

Dean notices something "Ok there's some groves here I don't know if that's normal and there's some dots here and there, now that's probably not so normalish" Dean realises he doesn't have a clue what he's doing here, feeling pretty brainless still he continues to look for anything, anyway.

Sam is looking through the hallow trunk nodding along to Dean with the occasional "huh" and "hmmm" Dean sees Sam trying to look through the hallow tree trunk with his torch, "Oy...Saaaaammy, booooy you best get on your knees and crawl" Sam "why me ?" Dean "it's your case jackass" Sam gets in, Dean whispers "like a bee eye tee cee haych" after he's done humouring himself Dean asks "can you see anything there ?"

"no!" Sam let's out with his annoyance ringing through he continues "I mean there's some splinters and stuff, a bit of dirt, here and there" Dean "it's an old tree isn't it" Sam "well obviously" Dean "well considering it's a hallow tree in a forest shouldn't there be a lot of fungus, mouldy stuff over there" Sam pauses "yeah there should be" Dean "anything else Sherlock ?"

Sam "actually there's a few holes here, about the size of a small hand, maybe two fingers" Dean "so no hex bags, no wards nor charms, no markings of any kind instead what we've got is a well maintained hallow tree" Sam sighs and carries on.

They then start looking for the other hallow trees, by simply knocking on them one after the other after finding one or two they realise the pointlessness of having found any, they don't appear to have any markings, the holes are too small to find if there are any, they can't see inside the tree, nor do they have any tools that could and even if they did they don't want another accident. After running out of options they decide to hit the Sheriffs department, they get directed to a receptionist through one of the officers.

She's an old one, maybe late fifties, brunette, casual buttoned shirt, she's sitting by a wide desk, with a bunch of sticky notes and files by her side very tidy though, no computers and just one landline next to her, she spots them and lifts her head slightly and with a big smile introduces herself.

Receptionist "Hi there, my name's Mandy, is there anything that I can do for you gentlemen" Dean "I am agent Sam and this here is Agent Dean" Sam tries to keep a straight face, his eyes begging him to roll back.

Dean continues "we are with the FBI, we were sent to look into a cold case that was uncovered recently, we would like to see the lead investigator"

The receptionist replies "The FBI huh, so you gentlemen must be on about the hallow tree case, Sheriff Bills not in right now, he's on another case, I can ring him up for you" Dean quickly replies "we're in a bit of a deadline here if there's a case file we can look into that would suffice" Sam senses Dean reluctancy to stay longer than needed.

They get sent to a spare room with the case files, Sam kicks off "Agent Sam and Dean real professional, isn't that a bit stupid using our real names that don't match with our fake ID's, if she had looked Dean we could have got sent straight to a cell"

Dean "Firstly it was in reverse order, plus no one looks at the IDs anyways, and come on that was hilarious" Dean notices Sams lack of agreement so he continues "here's your shot Sammy there's the case file, get to work"

There's not much there, they finally see the photos of the dead bodies, it was a Caucasian family, a mother, father, brother, sister and a baby boy, undressed, they were found literally tied to the larger parts of the roots, with ropes, cause of death is exsanguination, bleeding out, slit throats, the lot of them, other than that, the only other forms of injury seem to be due to being tied up.

After examining the case file for a while Dean gives his assessment "look Sam we tried I think we should call it quits Sammy we've got nothing here, no trail to follow" Sam "yeah it was a long shot, but this case it feels so odd you know" Dean nods "Come on let's make a move here"

They return the case files to the receptionist, Sam "Thank you for your cooperation, we will contact you further when and if needed" he passes her a card, the receptionist nods "Alright then, you boys want to hear a helluva coincidence" Dean hesitantly ask "sure" "Well there's been another abduction similar to that cold case, the whole family" replies the lady. Sam "an abduction when ?" She replies "Well that's what Sheriff Bill is investigating, right now" The Winchesters exchange glances Sam responds first "Madam we're gonna need that address", "there goes my Sunday" mumbles Dean

A/N: So chapter 3 made a few changes compared to the first draft, it feels like I can rewrite it again and again and again still new to writing but I don't think it will get much better than this pls let me know what you think !


	4. C4: Abduction

THE ROAD SO FAR

The Winchesters have left the sheriffs department and arrived, at the address they got from Mandy, the connection between the cold case and the current case is too much to ignore, considering their proximity to the crime even Dean could not leave without checking.

Chapter 4 Abduction

The boys have introduced themselves to the Sheriff, he fits the typical bill, white male late forties, and just a bit over, overweight but not obese, the typical uniform those sandy brown buttoned shirts, with the dark greeny trousers, and the six pointed star, well at least he's not chomping on doughnuts, however Sam spots the sugar on the sheriff's finger tips "typical"

The Sheriff, updates them to the current situation "there are no witnesses, no signs of a struggle, the whole damned family is missing" Dean pulls his ear lightly "Well how do you know there's been an abduction Sheriff errr..Bill was it" the Sheriff nods "That's the name" Dean nods back

The Sheriff tips his hat and continues "Well there was a call, a hysterical woman, talking all sorts of nonsense, couldn't make much out other than screams of help" Sam "What type of nonsense?"

Sheriff "Nonsense, like monsters" Dean "Monsters ? anything specific ?" Sheriff "specific ?...mainly screaming, and the monsters, nothing intelligible, just screaming monsters"

Dean "So a whole family is abducted and no one sees anything" Sheriff "Well agents this is Lebanon here, a small town, look around most houses here are isolated, most neighbours are on the other side of the road if any, plus it's a Sunday who wants to get out on a Sunday, am I right guys"

Dean gives a nod in agreement subconsciously, Sam notices "Sheriff you mind if we take a look inside" Sheriff "Help yourselves" The boys head in and it's as it was said, no signs of trouble at all, not very demon like.

Dean "Sam I don't have a clue what we've stumbled upon, there's no clues anywhere, no smell of sulphur, no frostiness, Hell there's no sign of hell all" Sam see's Dean's frustration "I'll check upstairs you check down here there's got to be something"

They check if everything is in place, the TV is where it should be, it's even turned off, likewise the bed, the wardrobe, it's neat not to the point of neat freaks there's some mess, tooth brushes not in place, the odd sock lying around tissues on the window sill but nothing to indicate harm, it as though the family has gone out shopping, and the house is waiting for their return.

Sam takes some quick pictures of the family photo's, they're Japanese unlike the Caucasian family from before. And they are actually quite young couple, they must be thirties, a boy and a girl similar height and size if I was to guess lesser than ten years of age and the baby, who's not even a toddler yet. The Winchesters soon make a move out of the house.

The Sheriff's not much help either, but who can blame him, that's just how it is, sometimes the Sam asks, has anything like this ever happened before and his unequivocal reply was "no" Sam gives him their number "if any clues or leads turn up please don't hesitate to call" The Sheriff nods "I hope this is all a silly prank, there's no signs of abduction, no ransom note, maybe some little rascal pulled a prank just before the family left" Sam "let's hope so Sheriff"

Dean gets into his Impala sits down "Okay we tried but Sammy were pulling at straws here" Sam "A family's just been abducted that can't be a coincidence" Dean "I know Sammy but, it could just be a stupid joke, we've got no leads at all Sammy, we've got an assful of nothing, an assful" Sam "This case could be nothing, but it could be a lot of things Dean" Dean's gets prepared for one of Sam's last ditch theories "Enlighten me then"

Sam takes a moment then let's it out "Okay let's say this case is connected to the cold case and then let's say it is supernatural, then that family will be sacrificed maybe back at Beaver Forest, if I'm wrong and it's nothing we won't find anything and we hit the road we're already here so we gotta try"

Dean "great! okay one more time then that's it I'm finished" Sam slightly smirks "He who does not prevent a crime when he can, encourages it" Dean "not bad you've read a book or two you know what Sammy I've got one for you, you're nine kinds of crazy, boy"

A/N: It took me till chapter four till I realised I haven't thought of adding any other supernatural characters in the story, no Cas or Crowely I really did want to call Sam moose at least once, anyways I'll see what happens in the few chapters that are left pls review thanks


	5. C5: Beaver Town !

THE ROAD SO FAR

The Winchesters have made it back to Beaver Forest, and have assumed that the family will be sacrificed by a tree, specifically next to the roots, hopefully next to the other hallow trees, so that's what they are looking for a tree in the middle of nowhere dug up to its roots, near the previous cold case.

Chapter 5 Beaver Town

The boys have been looking with no success Dean's pulled out a six pack a while ago he's half way through his second can and he's not sharing, he's sitting with his back leaning on a tree finishing his can, he's puts the six pack down slowly gets up, natures calling, as he is fulfils his bodily needs he reflects on the beauty of the surrounding nature, it's been a while since he's took it easy you know, to enjoy the breeze, smell the fresh air, to gaze into the blue sky, he pauses there for a while, even after having relieved himself, after a while decides he should check on his little brother.

He see's Sam looking into the distance, he calls out to him, "So are we satisfied now Sammy I don't think this our kind of thing, strange shit happens you know non supernatural shit happens it's part of life, we came we looked but there are cases we don't deal with"

Sam with a slight tone of annoyance "No I'm not satisfied, are you ?, this case is definitely not normal there's a sacrifice a whole family for Christ sake" Dean "Come on Sam look we came, we tried, but this could be any nut job, this is something for the cops to handle" Sam "What about the case from 1955 and now come tell me that's a coincidence Dean" Dean "I don't know maybe it's a copy cat, maybe it is a coincidence maybe..."

Dean pauses as both their phones vibrate at the same time, he knows who it is, it must be their mother. He dreads taking it out, just to confirm yep it's her.

She's just saying hi, Dean hates this long distance relationship she's appears to be developing. He's been ignoring the messages, he was tempted to simply block her altogether but couldn't go through with it whilst Sam has been replying back but still he's been keeping a distance from his mother giving her the space he believes she wants.

Dean see's Sam replying and starts sniggering Sam already being frustrated with this case, so he lets Dean have it "Dean you got a problem dude" Dean "no I've got no problems at all brother, other being here with you in this bogus case" Sam "You know what Dean I'm hurt too, she's my mom, she's our mom, I don't remember anything at all about her, everything I know is through you, you don't think I'm angry as well, Dean I want her, Dean I really do here with us, but she needs space, so don't take it out on me"

Dean lips do that quivering thing again "You..." He's too angry to speak clearly then after a pause he continues "forget this I'm going to head back I'm not gonna wait long" which is actually quite mature for him.

Dean goes back, Sam continue's on and faintly hears "Noooooooo !" that sounded like Dean, he rushes off towards his brother, Dean's cursing and yelling all sorts, his car, the impala's been totalled, tyres have been slashed, windows smashed in, side scratched up, Dean is pissed.

Dean lashes out "This is your fault Sam !" Sam "My fault why because I found this case that's why" Dean "Sam demons don't attack cars people do, this stupid case wrecked my car" Sam "So all the times where I've found cases and nothing messes up I should get all the credit for and if it messes up I should get all the blame"

As the brothers are arguing small pin like arrows are shot towards them, they instinctively take cover behind their car and fire shots off. Dean "Sam you hit" Sam "Yeah but what the hell are these pins ?" Dean "somethings not right with these...,I think we're getting tranked" Sam "I can't see nothing, where are they"

They jump into the car to get far as possible, but they've been set up, as soon as they enter the car they realise, the inside of the car has been laced up with a glue like substance, the tranks are kicking in, everything feels out of place, and they're still being fired at, their clothes, hands and feet are getting stuck everywhere, in a matter of minutes the effects of the tranquilliser's speed up, Dean "Sammy, wake up Sammy"

However Dean himself can't keep his eyelids open its surprising how long his lasted considering how much he drank, night night Winchesters.

A/N: Finally getting to the good stuff, made a few additions to my draft, let me know what you think pls comment


	6. C6: No Frigging Way !

THE ROAD SO FAR

The Winchesters have been investigating a cold case in Lebanon Nebraska they are still somewhere in Beaver Forest. They were ambushed, captured, and caged separately, they are surrounded by bushes, and it's getting dimmer, the brothers mouths are gagged with some rags, likewise arms tied behind their backs onto their legs, and to top it off they are naked but one of them is just waking up.

Chapter 6 No frigging way

Sam is moving, he is snapping out of the drug induced slumber he wakes up before Dean, it's pitch black dark, well that's what he thinks but no, no it's not, it's his eyes he can't see properly,he can't move, he slowly realises he's tied up. But his senses are starting to return, it's getting dim but there still light, a lot of light there.

Sam reasons the sun has not set yet, it gives him an idea of how long they were drugged out, it's definitely not nine yet, they were towards the hallow at almost five, so it's been lesser than four hours.

As Sam's senses return fully he see the binds that bind him, the cage that cages him, his sense of pain is getting stronger, especially on a particular area of his body, so that's what it was, a snake that's what woke him up so quick, a snake biting on to his toe, he figures he should thank him, most snakes aren't poisonous so he's not too worried, but the pain is increasing he needs to get out.

He then notices his brother and sees him in the same situation, just in front of him, Dean is totally knocked out. Sam starts to rubs his face around the ground taking off his gag, he starts to call Dean in a loud whisper "Dean, Dean wake up, Dean wake up" he's not responding at all he keeps fidgeting about he's not getting lose, he pauses should I shout for help ?

Odds are no one would hear other than whatever has abducted them, there has to be something he can do, it's a long shot but he calls for Castiel, he tries again and again but no response.

He then starts to shuffles around hoping to find a sharp rock or something lying around, he's in luck he's found something he can't see what it is from his position but he is sure it's a shard of glass, it's small but it has a sharp end. It takes a while, a long while, he's even cut himself a few times but the binds are becoming loose enough for his limbs to just squeeze out.

Now he can reach that snake he grabs it by the neck and flings it across. Then he tries to break the cage, it basically made from branches, and tied up with rope, not just pieces of rags like how he was tied up, using, the glass shard won't be ideal considering how long it took to free himself, he's sure he hasn't been spotted but he doesn't want to spend that long taking off all the essential parts of the ropes.

Desperate times call for desperate measures Sam decides to use the blood from his cuts to perform hemomancy, it's a type of magic that requires blood in specific ritualistic patterns, it is said blood based magic is far more ancient than word based magic.

Sam makes all his perpetrations in haste and the fact that it's Sam blood will help a lot in the potency of his spell.

Sam draws various symbols on his hand hopes for the best and presses it onto the ropes, it's working it's burning through the rope, and burning his hand in the process but he's desperate he holds in the pain, it's enough for him to break through one branch, he uses the rags to cover his burns, then he uses the broken branch piece as a lever and brakes off other branches with sheer force to take others off, he then repeats the process with Dean's cage.

He manages to break into Dean's cage and untie him, he shakes his elder brother until he's awake something his had to do many times before, he's waking up, he seems to be all there, Sam then takes off the gag piece, Sam "Are you okay" Dean mumbles but Sam can't make out what he's saying, he continues to remove his binds Dean's starting to point, Sam turns his head no frigging way, there it is a supernatural creature, well creatures.

Dean's voice returns to him "It's frigging trolls" Which is actually an accurate description, they looked like trolls, those tiny dolls like things about the size of mouse, with the long wavy hair, except they are covered some wool like material camouflaged in leaves and dirt, and it's not just a few there must be hundreds or so they are totally surrounding them armed with little crossbows, spears, clubs and God knows what.

The brothers rush to pick up the branches that was used to make the cage, smash their way through running for there life, they've been shot at but not too much and at least they don't seemed to be armed with any tranks, nor would it work in this case, their adrenaline is through the roof.

The brothers instinctively know to separate, they'll be alone now, but they won't be ambushed again, not now.

A/N: At last the monsters are revealed trolls it was purely random, anyways pls review !


	7. C7: Divided They Prevail

THE ROAD SO FAR

The brothers have finally confirmed a supernatural element to this case, trolls! It seems trolls are behind this attack and most likely the previous abduction in 1955.

The Winchesters have just managed to break out of their captivity, and spilt up to increase their chances, they've done this before many times, sometimes you've just got to wing it, split up and meet up later.

Chapter 7 Divided they prevail

As Dean speeds ahead he runs, he runs, he runs and he leaps and he jumps and he twists and he turns and he makes some loops and eventually he manages to lose the trolls, one of the tricks he picked up in purgatory, he then circles back and finds some cover as he looks ahead, he's in the clear. He's sure his lost them he double backs hoping to find his gear, anything, at least some shoes.

He's careful to avoid detection. He's holding every breath, listening to every creek, he is alert, he is mentally prepared for whatever may lie ahead, he might as well be somebody else when he's like this, he's practically professional.

It didn't take him long he found his way back, to where he was caged, he detects another group of trolls that stayed behind, a much smaller group surrounding a tree, he didn't notice it before, the surrounding soil it's been dug up that must be where they are planning on sacrificing the family.

He looks one more time makes certain of there number, then he thinks it over some are chasing Sam others are trying to find me these ones are probably on guard duty, the others are bound to return soon, and if they are on guard duty the family could still be alive, there's a chance.

"I can take'em" and with that thought he runs in swinging his branch like a maniac, he slaughtered anything in his way, they didn't put up much resistance, most of them ran away, cursing him as they ran, he couldn't make out what language it was, but he'll recognise cursing in any language.

Dean spots the family, they're tied to the roots just like the cold case from 1955, even tied in the same pattern first father, then mother, then the boy, the girl and the baby at the end, all lying on their backs arms outstretched to the roots each member spaced out from the other, each tied separately.

They all motionless he hopes they're not dead. He sees what must be a ceremonial bone blade, it sends shivers done his spine it looks similar to the first blade but smoother, no jagged teeth, he hesitates for a second, buts he's in tight corner, he grips it.

He's fine, it's not enchanted or anything, but that surge of power he had felt with the the first blade, just remembering it is weakening his spirit but he focuses

it must just be some animal bone that's been sharpened and decorated for the act of killing he wonders how the trolls would use such a blade, considering their itty bitty size, but for now he's going to use it to save the family.

He frees the father first, Dean's crouching on his knees near the man's hands, he cuts through the rope, he stars to call at him "get up" he repeats it, as well as, "now", "we got to go" he keeps trying, as he stretches to the other arm.

The father starts to regain his consciousness "What's going on...where am I...my children!...where are my children!" Dean "Calm down, they're all here your family's gonna need your help" Dean's whispering gets much louder "so snap out of it right now and bring out your A game"

After reassuring the father he introduces himself "My name's Dean, I'm gonna free your family, keep a look out" he responds "alright...my names Leo" "Ok Leo let's wake them up"

Dean then goes to wakes up the mother, although it's dark there it is, a woman that fits his type, tied up, in the nude, right in front of him. It's something that he has often fantasised about but not crazy enough to ask any woman yet.

He starts to sense some bodily changes, aargh he says mentally not out loud, he takes a breath, this is not the time the place isn't bad but it's not the time, snap out of it Dean, he needs to keep his focus, he bites his gums and tries not to stare.

But he's weak, and the various suggestion he's fed himself in the morning aren't helping him, he's on his knees cutting the rope next to her hand, it drops down, just brushing his thigh, he bites his gums even harder, he then goes over to the next arm.

However as he stretches to the other arm, he's finding it hard, no pun intended, not to stare, his mind drifts off, he imagines her in a private pool in some wealthy nobleman mansion, he fantasies her as a particularly shy woman wanting a western man,...he comes crashing back to reality as she wakes up, in full terror, it started with the eyes, that terrified look, soon her voice came, shouting and screaming.

Her one free arm is pushing and slapping Dean away, she's kicking and screaming, her husband soon comes, as he comforts her, and calms her, Dean cuts the other hand free and moves away.

Dean looks away feeling ashamed and starts to free the children, he starts to wake them, tries his best to keep them calm, they're more confused than scared right now, totally mute, they start to cover their private parts and hide behind their mother, and finally the baby, he's still not woke up he hands him over to the mother.

Now that they are all conscious, (well except the baby) the clothing situation is being felt thank goodness for all the shade, it just makes it that bit less awkward. The father settles everyone down, the mother takes care the baby whilst the father takes the hands of his children, they follow Dean's lead, and make their escape, Dean decides to continue going straight ahead from their current location hoping it leads somewhere he's totally lost.

Meanwhile Sam is being chased by dozens of these troll demons, he's gained a good distance but a few have caught up with him, he's thrashing those that are within his reach, as he swings his stick to the right and the left, but for every single one he kills there's another to take its place, they don't seem to end.

The uneven grounding causes Sam to trip, the trolls are quick to take advantage, dozens are climbing his bare body, he instinctively starts to violently roll his body over the floor crushing many of them, hurting himself in the process but it was worth the sacrifice, he's teeth made short work of the few that try to injury his eyes.

He gets up to dash off again but the cavalry has caught up to him, a few are climbing him as he runs he's having to fling them off and run at the same time, fortunately he sees the Beaver River and runs head long to it, dives in, it's just deep enough to dive, about as deep as a man's height.

The water's cold it chills him, his muscles are forcefully contracting, his breath is leaving his body, fast and shallow as though they are nothing, but he has no choice but to adapt to it.

And although the trolls can swim, the few that followed him are swept away and the others hold back from entering the river, some shoot their arrows, others try throw their spears but to no avail Sam has gained too much distance to be hit by them, and although the current isn't strong for Sam, for them it is too strong.

Sam finally gets time for a breather, as he crosses the other side of the river, his aching body has been cool and refreshed, his mind is clear, he's got time to think, he's sure he heard them talk, the trolls spoke he's sure of it.

And it sounded like some Semitic language, he couldn't make out what they said but he's familiar with, Aramaic, Arabic and Hebrew through spells and research he's encountered, not enough for a conversation, but enough for a feeling.

So why the hell are these trolls speaking like that, instead of English Sam's first train of thought, is the obvious explanation, they are not from here, but if they were involved in the cold case they've been here for around 60 years, so if that's also true and the fact that there's also been no other reported abductions ever before, we're dealing with generally quote dormant creatures, the hallow trees could have been there home but still, something small like them most likely from another continent coming here of all places why and how, he's sure it's means something, he's not sure what but he's already dreading it.

A/N: Chapter 7 longest chapter so far, made some good changes, changed Dean chase scene, added the bone blade, and Dean's awkward moments with the wife, increased Sam's presence in the chapter pls comment thanks


	8. C8: Bearings

THE ROAD SO FAR

The brothers have not only escaped captivity but have also defeated the trolls that chased them, well a partial win they are currently somewhere in the Beaver Forest, they are not sure exactly where.

Hunters do get lost in the heat of the situation however, in the current age, even a basic phone has GPS, enough for hunters to find their approximate location, a luxury lost for the Winchesters. Well you know what they say if you're afraid of wolves don't go to the forest.

Chapter 8 Bearings

It's getting darker so it took Sam a while longer to figure it out, but now he's feeling relieved, he knows exactly where he is and where he has been.

Sam has just ran into the site of the cold case, he found it after crossing Beaver River, which leads out of the forest. That part of the forest is more like entering the woods whilst the part across the river, is truly forest like, it is greatly larger, it connects from Nebraska all the way to Kansas.

So that must mean when they were abducted near the cold case they were taken across the river, but how ? How did trolls kidnap a family of five, how we're him and his brother taken across the river, are they actually capable of that or did they get help ?

He doesn't have time to waste pondering and wondering Dean is probably heading further into the forest, if he hasn't figured it out by now he soon will, that means he's probably going to eventually head towards where we were kidnapped "great, I'm coming Dean"

Dean on the other hand is going further and further into Beaver Forest, the family is as clueless as him, Leo informed him that there are some buildings scattered here and there but he has no clue where, and as far as he knows they are abandoned. Dean himself is wondering and pondering whether he should turn back, he keeps going forward hoping to see some high ground.

Dean and the family take a breather, he takes this as a chance to step back and get his bearings, he finds a tree to climb on with long branches and sturdy footholds, he starts with the lowest branch, his body rubs against the tree but he has to put up with it, he keeps three of his limbs securely attached to the tree as he climbs up, only loosing one limb at a time, he keeps his body close to the tree as possible, it doesn't take him long, he reaches the top in a few minutes and looks around, they're still in the twilight zone just bright enough to look around, Leo "can you see anything ?" Dean "Hell yeah" they're in luck he spotted an area that's been cleared up, from trees and grass, there's even some lampposts that are dimly lit and right in the centre there's a building resembling a store, it sounds nothing like the deserted buildings he had heard of.

The family head straight towards it, in high spirits they make it there in a few minutes. Upon reaching it they see it's all shut, shutters are all the way down. Dean tries pulling the them up but they're locked, if he had any tools he would have been able to unlock it however he's naked and chuck out of luck.

So he bangs and shouts, but his cries and pleads are not answered, he circles the store and sees a small window just above head height he gets a boost from Leo the father, and breaks the window with some stones, he tries to enter.

He's careful not to cut himself with the remaining jagged parts of glass on the window frame but the uncomfortableness of a naked man giving another naked man a boost, (that is having one's face next to another man's ass), results in Leo giving an unstable boost, Dean as consequence ends up losing his balance as he enters.

Dean's right hand is the first victim he's cut it "aaaahh sonova" it's not too bad, he quickly jumps in, scraping his sides and belly but again not severely.

He closes his bleeding fist tight, he sees a sheets on what resembles a table and wraps it on to his right hand, he opens the window to safely helps the rest in as quickly as possible.

Leo apologies for messing up Dean's entry, but the pain reminded him of Hell, just a glimpse and the Hell he suffered from purgatory, this is nothing Dean get up and carry on, he blocks out anything Leo is apologising for, he's scoping the area.

He finds the light switch turns it on, it's awkward everyone clearly naked, the embarrassed looks among the family brings Dean's mind back to civil concerns, this is the first time they've had adequate lighting.

The wife moves behind the husband the children follow, the father kinda covers his crotch area, Dean also follows suit.

They start looking around, Dean notices the clock first it reads about half past nine, and there's a sign 'Go outdoors' hanging off the ceiling, he spots the same logo through out the store, there's a bunch of fishing gear, everywhere, fishing rods, ropes, binds, hooks, blades, bait, and a lot more, it's a store for fishing, it suddenly dawns on the father where they are he speaks up "I think I know where we are, I totally forgot all about it but across Beaver River I heard there's a fishing store" Dean "well this must be it genius" he mutters still not over his cut.

Leo continues "that means we need to head back to cross the river and get out of the forest" Dean "Okay here's the plan then, we get what we need and then we head back and cross the Beaver River, this only works if we are fast" They split up and look for anything and everything they can.

A/N: A bit behind schedule but there you go chapter 8 pls review


	9. C9: Gear Up

THE ROAD SO FAR

The Winchesters have been separated, Sam is on his way to find Dean, whilst Dean has met up with the abducted family, and found a temporary place of stay.

Chapter 9 Gear up

Sam has crossed Beaver River again, his cold and wet, but he's focused and determined, it's getting darker by the minute, Sam notices the crescent in the sky, it's quite beautiful, it's not something he gets time to appreciate, like now.

His learnt the basics of the moon cycle, mainly due to the psychological and physiological affects it has on werewolves, and other oddities of the night, it crosses his mind whether if there's any significance well he'll find out sooner or later.

He keeps his presence hidden his breaths low, he soon makes it back to where he was caged, it's clear there's no one there, he looks around and soon finds the site of the sacrifice, Dean's been here he must have found the family and is with them now.

So if Dean did come back and free the family which way did he go, he spots a few faint foot prints that indicates where they have gone, so they went this way which only leads them further into the forest and if he can find them he has to assume the trolls can as well.

He should have realised by now that he's heading in the wrong direction, so he could be on his way back or maybe they took a different route to avoid this place considering he's with a family, Sam decides the best course of action is to follow the trail as much as possible and see where it leads him, finding that family must be the trolls top priority right now as well so I'm probably not a concern for now at least.

Meanwhile Dean and the gang have found a bunch of clothing, for fishing several sizes and make do, as well as first aid kit, Dean gets some decent bandages on his body, he had one semi bad cut, he hasn't lost much blood, but stings like a sonova gun.

Also there's a decent selection of snacks, chocolate bars, potato chips, sweets, likewise drinks mainly water bottles and cans, it's the first time he sees any of them smile especially the children, they all get to refreshen and hydrate themselves.

There's also fuel, torches, batteries, matches, containers and the like all displayed in the open, there also a screen displaying security camera footage for them to discover.

Leo first spots the camera footage it hits him that this place must have a silent alarm going off wirelessly, someone should be coming here soon, he shared his thoughts with Dean, he responded "I don't like the idea of waiting to be rescued, we don't know if there is a silent alarm, whether it's through a private security team, or straight to the police or how much a priority coming here would be, considering they wouldn't see it as a rescue mission, for them, this is burglary" he sighs and continues "no I think we keep, moving let's get what we need then leave" Leo is nodding his head in agreement, the hope of someone coming to save them disappears from his thoughts.

They split up into two groups to do a final through look, Leo the father is with his children whilst Dean is with Leo's wife and baby.

Dean tries to lighten the mood by adding some small talk "Mrs Leo err so tell me about yourself, how did you and your husband meet" She notices him trying to distract her, from their troubling situation, "Me and Leo, I'm Himari by the way, well we met, through circumstance, my close friend was a friend of his sister, so I bumped into her a few times Leo noticed me and well he asked me out and that's it basically" Dean first impressions of her change "That has to be the most unromantic story I've ever heard" Himari chuckles "I know I'm not much of a talker, that was about ten years ago then we had seen our first child then about 8 and a half years ago we had Rin after him and about 11 months ago we had this little cutie pie Rui.

Dean "Wow three children, Ren, Rin and Rui was it" Himari "so what about yourself married, single, fathered any children. Dean let's out a fake laugh, the question reminds him of children, his daughter Emma he never talks of her, she's the daughter he tries to forget, but the what ifs and the maybes are always sitting at the back of his head and then their's Ben his possible son, he thinks of him every time, he's out there, he doesn't want him to have this life, a hunter's life his better off without me.

"no I haven't fathered any children, and I'm actually available right now, so if you've got any sisters set me up" he lets out a snigger then continues "you don't really get married in our type of work,..." Himari interrupts "what exactly is your type of work ?" Dean "I'm a hunter, a monster hunter" Himari "you hunt monster like trolls" Dean "I hunt things that aren't human, things that are supernatural" Dean tries to change the theme inconspicuously "so what about you ? what do you do for a living?" Himari senses Dean reluctancy to continue "me and my husband have our own hair salon and fashion accessories store in a mall outside of Lebanon" no wonder she looks so glamorous, reflects Dean, even in fishing gear. Himari "well now it's your turn" Dean not enjoying where the questions are leading into "I think we've just got this room left then we can head back" Himari gets the hint, she doesn't want to bother him, but she's definitely not satisfied but for now,she leaves the questions.

They've reached the last room nothing there except boxes and canisters of gasoline they have quick look through the boxes but it just files and files, they head back to the counter, suddenly Himari puts her hand on Dean's back, as he turn "what is really going on, I know you've told us those things are monsters and that you're a hunter but why us, why is my family in this mess"

Dean replies "Mrs Leo" she says politely "you can just call me Himari" Dean "Ok Himari then to be completely honest, you were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, it could have been any family"

Himari "So our lives have been shattered for no reason" Dean looks at her "your alive, your family is alive, let's focus on getting out" she's takes a moment "so what now?" "We need to head back out there and cross Beaver River then leave the forest, my brother his out there looking for us I'm sure we'll run into him"

Himari "I'm trusting you Dean" Dean nods and continues heading back, he noticed the baby's still not awake, he's still unconscious, its been more than an hour since they've escaped captivity, and he still hasn't woke up, has she noticed there is a lot going on but she must have noticed, it's not like they can do anything about it at the moment they need to get out as soon as possible.

Leo and the children are all at the counter with everything that they've found, "what's next" ask the dad.

A/N: So did you guys remember Emma ? I totally forgot about her, anyways pls review !


	10. C10: Smarter than the average

THE ROAD SO FAR

The Winchesters have been separated, Dean has found the abducted family and is currently with them and whilst Sam has found their trail hoping to catch up on them.

Chapter 10 Smarter than the average...

Dean and Himari are returning emptied handed, they are pleasantly greeted by the sounds of Ren and Rin playing, it's the first time Dean's seen them smile, heck it's the first time he's heard them speak, then he noticed them playing with walkie talkies that could become useful if they split up, Leo reports that nothing else was sighted.

They've done what they can and now it's time for them to go. Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang and it continues, "what's that" Himari yells, Leo points at the screen in pure disbelief, Dean turns around and sees it "Hell no, no" he shouts "not now, no just no frigging way !" two bears going berserk on the shutters.

The kids that have just been smiling and joking have lost their smile "I'm really scared daddy, mummy I'm scared I don't want to go" the fear in their voices is hard to hear with all the banging and the smashing that keep on going, relentlessly.

Leo "Dean what do we do" Himari "we need to make a run for it those shutters are not going to last and I don't think we're in any shape to fight them" Leo "I don't think we can out run them with the children"

They all start to look at Dean, who actually knows full well even adults can not out run a bear, regardless of children and as for killing them it's going to be more difficult than killing a monster, these guys are pure muscle, no charms are going to work on them, as for gutting something like this, impossible, he looks around the store for anything.

Mean while those brainy bears are thrashing the shutters, they've been dented, broken, totally misshapen, these smarter than the average bears are using their claws into the dents to push the shutters up.

They've done it, after breaking the locks the shutters are starting to go up, but since the shutters are damaged there not going up as smoothly but they manage to slip in. Next wave of destruction is them smashing through the large windows, the beasts let out a taunting roar and charge in, they are the hunters now.

It's dark, they've just turned the lights off, the brainy bears lift their heads, leaving their sight behind, they then focus on the strength of their sense of smell, they get up on their hind legs, and starts sniffing, letting their natural instincts lead the way they scurry in, their noses have picked up something, a fish, it's a distraction set up by the hunter, nevertheless bears aren't going to pass a free meal, they zone in and wolf it down, again they go onto their hind legs.

The bears follow their predator instincts this time it's noise that they are attracted to, now the bears run past door after door until finally finding the source and start to clawing and chewing into it, just a bunch of boxes, but also the source of the noise pollution is there. The walkie talkies just lying in between two other boxes, on static another delaying tactic.

Dean and Leo quickly shut the doors and start to barricade it, with the furniture they already set up, and light the gasoline that they poured and make a run for it. The bested bears natural instinct tells them not to approach the fire, but they also tell them to escape, causing the brainy bears brains to stall, frozen in their tracks they've become the prey and they know it.

Dean didn't have much time to set up a trap but he remembered the fire safety hazard he had run into with Himari if they can get the two bears in there the rest will be smooth. Of course it's never smooth, there's trolls, a lot of them, they must have sneaked in there's no time to fight them, they run the hell outta there, squeezing through the shutters.

Many trolls tried to stop the fire, a few undisciplined trolls just ran, and that fire it spread quickly. The canisters exploded one after another the bears and did not know what hit them, a few canisters exploded simultaneously, ferociously spreading the DIY shrapnel Dean had found from the hooks and nails, both beast and trolls let out the terrible shrieks, and screams. The bears are still alive and still barricaded there, badly wounded with the flames and with the smoke.

The few trolls that did ran out were wiped out, fast, everyone's armed, adrenalin kicking, even the children knife away at the trolls, imitating their parents, Dean sees himself in those kids, for a moment, they're hunters now the whole lot of them.

Both bears are fighting for their life's still trapped in the room, these bears have seen hell, all the training in the world won't prepare them for the agony they're in, the smell of their own flesh burning, the ringing in their ears, the smoke in their lungs, but the tortured bears are in state of mad panic, they keep smashing on the doors as they roast, as they cry in pain, till eventually they break though.

The whole stores on fire, the bears are not the intelligent well trained beasts who broke in, they're mad animals who are getting the hell outta the store, the only mission they have right now is survival, they manage to get through the shutters howling and screaming, they're in bad shape, they don't pause, not once they escape and they keep on running. Dean sees them run out he can't image them getting far, he's amazed they're still alive. He's got nothing against them, whether it's hell hounds our brainy bears, he saves people, he saves human life.

A/N: Yep bears !!! Can you imagine demon bears they'd be practically invincible anyways review pls !


	11. C11: The drum blows

THE ROAD SO FAR

The Winchesters have taken on a case like no other, a cold case for one, supernatural beings that they have never encountered and even bears the day is almost over and the brothers are still separated.

Chapter 11: This drum blows

The wind is still blowing, "eeeeeeeeh" trolls on fire, screaming and screeching, the store is still burning, keep moving" shouts Dean, the family is still running, "go, go, go" yells Dean.

They've just, just survived a bear attack, "go, go, go Dean shouts" "keep moving" bang, bang...bang, bang, bang...bang bang multiple shots fired, Dean dashes straight into the shooting zone, it's him.

It's Sam just as he hoped, he's shot down the bears, they ran towards him in a frenzy, its the first time he's actually seen the bears close up, it's not a pretty site, two burnt and bloody bears, hooks and splinters everywhere then there's the smell.

The bloodied bears are still moaning, still agonising in pain, Sam moves in, mercy kills both of them straight through the eye bang...bang.

Sam stares at Dean, his wearing well he's not sure but it looks like fishing gear, and the family with him he knew Dean would find them, likewise Dean sees Sam in his normal clothing but its been damaged with all that glue stuck on it but it does the job, Sam can't resist "not bad cod do batter" Dean "ha ha have you seen yourself you look like dirt" Sam "Dean that was weak" Dean rolls his eyes although he agrees with him "Seriously Sam back on point are you good, you hurt ?" Sam got a feeling his had it easy compared to his brother, "Yeah, Dean I'm good, is that the family" Dean "yeah that's them" Sam "let's get the hell outta here Dean"

Sam looks at the family, all huddled together, they've got that look, they can't take much more they'll break soon, "follow me we're right now"

Sam and Dean are at the front with the family just behind, as they are walking, Sam passes a gun to Dean, and Dean passes him a torch, it's quite dark in the forest might as well be night "so the explosions that was your handiwork?" Dean "there was a store and we ran into bears, I didn't have a choice" he pulls out a chocolate bar for his younger brother "here take this" Sam "you've had it good out there" Dean "we had our share of problems, like frigging bears for one" then he passes him a drink "how about yourself" Sam gulps down the water bottle "after we separated I fought off the trolls, crossed the river then bumped into the cold case site, from there I was able to work out how to leave this..."

Both the Winchesters and the family hear a strange sound "What's that noise" asks the little girl, of course there are noises in the forest fast approaching pitch black dark but this is not just rustling, and bristling, it's that and more but it's familiar, it's rhythmic, Himari adds "it's sounds like a drum beat" and she's right, it does sound like the beat of a drum.

The sound builds and builds unsurprisingly it's the trolls and what's worrying is that they aren't even trying to hide their presence anymore, especially since now it's practically pitch black in the forest. The sound is surrounding them the family gets directly behind them, "Run! Run!" shout the Winchesters, the trolls soon appear riding beavers with the drummer behind them, they shoot, for the drummers first hoping to reduce their morale. The multiple shots is enough to scare enough of the beavers that are in front of them now they simply have to worry about those behind them. The Winchesters change formation, Sam at the front the family in the middle and Dean at the rear as they run.

There able to maintain a safe distance from the trolls but there low on bullets they've reached Beaver River they run in. Entering the river leaves them to deal with only a few trolls on beavers, to deal with, Sam is outta ammo but Dean shots are enough, he scared off the remaining beavers, the trolls are cutting their losses they heading back. "run away, you cowards, and your drummers blow, did you hear me" Dean carries on cursing till they cross the river.

The boys and the family soon leave the small woodland part of Beaver forest, making it back to civilisation, they drop the family off with emergency services unfortunately the baby is still unconscious but they are safe and the baby has a shot at waking up.

Whilst the boys hit the motels, and lick their wounds off, Dean "Sammy that wasn't a win today, what the hell happened" Sam "I don't know man" Dean "Sam give me something anything" Sam "Ok let's go back to first the hallow tree that led to more hallow trees and the sacrifices, it's possible that those trees were homes for the trolls" Dean "and ?" Sam "Well there home was destroyed and their sacrifice was removed, so they were replacing their home and their sacrifice"

Dean "but why kidnap the family today of all days" Sam "total shot in the dark, but there's a crescent out, maybe the sacrifice had to be done to on the sighting of a new moon" Dean "but still what the hell are they?" The brothers bicker into the night exhaustion finally gets the better of them, they soon hit those lumpy motel beds.

A/N: One more chapter to go, next the origins of the trolls, but first clues given in chapter 2


	12. C12: Al quzam

THE ROAD SO FAR

The Winchesters have saved the family and escaped Beaver forest. They still don't know exactly what happened or why it happened.

Chapter 12 Al quzam

It's late morning the brothers are lazing around just a bit more than normal, sunlight rays, beam through the room, the blinds partially block the light but a few strong beams hit the Winchesters, time to get up.

"Ugh Dean you up" Dean "I'm up Sammy just give me a second" The brothers soon make it out of bed and make breakfast, Dean hands Sam some toasts as he types away, "keep at it Sam the Winchesters aren't quitters"

A few hours later, the brothers hit the forest, but no trolls, Dean makes best of the Impala, most of it is just cosmetic, it still runs, for now the brothers hit the road back home, "we're not quitting the case, Dean we need more info and were not going to find it here" Sam tries to reassure Dean, he's in a really pissy mood, the car isn't helping, "they fudging touched my car Sam, there gonna pay every single last one of them" Sam lends him an hear, it all starts sounding similar "will get them Dean" he's trying not to sound condescending, especially when he's having a tantrum.

It been nearly a week since they've returned, the brothers have kept in touch with law enforcement in Nebraska so far it's been quiet, all things considered the family is doing well the baby is out of its coma like state, the family should be back to normal soon, there's been no reports of any more kidnapping as well. Sam been hitting the books for days, he finally found something good enough, that he wants to present it to Dean.

Dean's been busy fixing the impala, he managed to get Garth to call in some favours, he made quite a few contacts over the years although lately his been off the radar, it's been fully restored, so has Dean's mood but he still been polishing it up regularly. Dean makes his way to the war room, Sam's laid out books, notes, papers everywhere but neatly, all over the illuminated map.

"Give me good news Sammy" Sam "okay the good news is, now that I've got a description of the monsters and its suspected middle eastern origin, that led me to quite a number of possibilities, then from there the monster's behaviour narrowed it further, and then I was stuck" "and ?" Dean interjects "So I was stuck, and I just read about all of them, all the possibilities, all week long and one stuck out, like sore thumb 'al quzam'" Dean "what Shazam like in the comic, like that kid what's his name agh it's on the tip of my tongue" Sam "what no, no Dean concentrate I said al quzam, not Shazam" "Billy errr Billy Batson" he says smirkingly "you know he's totally underrated" Sigh "Dean you still there ?" Nod nod from Dean "so as I was saying Al quzam means trolls in Arabic, the entries said originally the trolls were said to be from Iran found especially near pomegranate trees, they were said to be quite peaceful however many were hunted down for magical spells and charms, and so on, the surviving trolls became hardened and accustomed to warfare"

Dean "So they are from frigging Iran, how the hell they get here?" Sam "I'm getting there, the survivors left Iran for good and spread out in the Middle East especially and wait for it especially in Lebanon" Dean "what like Lebanon, like the Lebanon" Sam "Yes the original Lebanon and according to what these records indicate they started to settle among cedar trees"

Dean "And so what" Sam "And my historical research into Lebanon Nebraska turned up something interesting in 1955 the mayor on Lebanon went to visit the actual Lebanon, there's pictures of him next to Lebanon's famous cedar trees, and as a gift he was given seeds, cedar seeds and he planted some of these same seeds from the original Lebanon in Beaver forest"

Dean "so your saying some trolls what, were nearby those cedar trees saw the mayor and what suddenly decided to follow the mayor, jump aboard a plane and crossed the border" Sam "I know it sounds stupid but the timeline fits with the first abduction, it fits with their physical description and general behaviour, there's still more to the story why did the trolls follow him I don't know, but they must have"

Dean "well what do the books say about the abductions is that part of their deal" Sam "nothing" Dean "nothing ?" Sam"zilch it must be a habit they picked up later"

Dean "are you sure it's them, I mean it sounds like you're trying too much" Sam "I'm certain" Dean "well there must be more if you're certain" Sam "there is, but it gets worse" Dean "how much worse" Sam "it's really bad Dean, when the mayor of Lebanon went to the original Lebanon he didn't go alone" Dean "Who else is there ?" Sam "the mayors from seven other Lebanon's went with him" Dean "So are you saying trolls went to seven different Lebanon's, like here in Kansas"

Sam "Well yes but probably not Lebanon in Kansas but some of the other Lebanons" Dean "So basically it's possible that there's more trolls"

Sam"more than possible, I looked into more cold cases from 1955 in the other Lebanon's and there are three more recorded cold cases with the similar details in each city, but there could be more cases, record keeping is still quite lax, in those areas, some of those Lebanons are practically ghost towns"

Dean "great that's just great" Sam "I know it's bad but with other hunters and take them down all in one swoop, let show those British men letters how American hunters work together" After Sam's pep talk Dean felt a bit better and the possibility of revenge greatly soothed his spirit.

It wasn't much later that they called in, whoever they could and shortly thereafter the Winchesters organise several hunters parties to search through several forest at the same time, more hallow trees were found, more buried bodies were found trolls were not found though.

They've returned, Sam's trying to get something anything else but now it's the dead of night Sam been locked up in his room for hours day, it time to call it quits, I give up there's nothing else to do, it's over for now we will be ready if anything happens.

He looks around, locks the door, pulls out the headphones, Dean might be into his busty Asian beauties but Sam likes'em hot blooded and American and the real stuff none of that fake hentai nonsense, he pulls out the Kleenex he'll be needing some.

The End

A/N: As far as I'm aware the part the mayors of 7 cities from Oregon, Nebraska, Missouri, Indiana, Tennessee, Ohio and New Jersey going to the real Lebanon and bringing back some cedar seeds, is true anyways that's the end, I think I've fulfilled what I set out to do, just another day in the life of the wacky Winchesters.


End file.
